you're so oblivious
by essence of lily
Summary: in which katie realizes something through jealousy -/fredkatie/-


**Why hello HP fandom! It's been awhile, huh? Yes it has. Well I'm back and ready to write again! I promise I'll be writing more. A lot of my writing will be posted on my Tumblr: .com, for my favourite Hunger Games character, Clove!**

**If you want to visit my more personal and fandom-ish blog, it's .com. Like my username.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Now, without further ado, here is what you've been waiting to read!**

* * *

**you're so oblivious**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I get it, I really do.

Alicia is tall and skinny with long brown locks and expressive eyes. In other words, she's a looker. She is charming and funny, and when combined with her good looks, she's dangerous to most boys her age.

But what I don't get is that my annoying Quidditch Captain isn't immune to this.

Oliver Wood is, in many's eyes, a heartthrob. Desired by many, but also completely unattainable because of his one true love, Quidditch. Only now, Quidditch has been put on the back burner for Ollie's new _girlfriend._

You know who I'm talking about.

Yes, Alicia Spinnet.

I must be jealous. I sound jealous. I probably am. I tried to get his attention back in third year (which was a failure-he probably began to think I was just nuts after that) and since my first year, I've been attempting to deny any feelings I have for him—which is impossible.

I guess Oliver Wood isn't as oblivious as I believed him to be.

I'm pretty sure that if they started dating, they'd break up soon. Why? Because Alicia is so incredibly superficial. Nearly every practice, she's jabbering on about how stupid it is that we have to practice in the rain, because, gosh, it'll mess up her hair! Even if it's not raining!

I have nothing against Alicia. Before she started,_ "_dating" Oliver, I was on good terms with her. In fact, we were on such good terms that I considered her a "friend".

I'm also sure that I wouldn't mind their dating if they didn't do any Public Displays of Affection or anything. But, alas, they did.

They snog at _every single practice. _Every time I'm in the common room, there they are, going at it again_._It's like they're intentionally mocking me. Mocking the fact that I have failed in chasing a boy.

Even in the corridors! Two days ago, I was walking, as I usually do, back to the common room after a strenuous day in Transfiguration. Then, guess what I hear? Disgusting, horrific, snogging sounds coming from the turn in the corridor. I immediately stopped and crept along the wall, tilting my head slightly to see who the couple was. I guess I wasn't surprised.

Still, seeing them left me disturbed. That night, I had a dream that _I _was the one snogging Oliver Wood in the corridor. It was going great and all, until suddenly I turned into Alicia and I was watching them. Alicia turned to me, a malicious smirk on her face, her eyes glinting evilly.

"You failed."

Those two words were what I woke up to in cold sweat. Replaying the dream, over and over again, I tried to access the feeling I had while snogging him. I remember that it felt nice, but that was all.

Miserable is the word. For the rest of the day, I am miserable. Fred nearly catches my thoughts, but I brush them off brusquely and I can feel that he's concerned. But I don't care.

The whole day, all I can think of is them. Together. It repulses me, but I can't stop thinking about Oliver. Snape yells at me for not paying attention and nearly setting my cauldron on fire. I bite back a sarcastic and snarky response, knowing it will lead to losing House points, and I desperately want to win this year.

At dinner time, I am absolutely exhausted and I believe I look horrible. I'm in a terrible mood right now, and Angelina senses it, so she stops the twins from any comments on my looks today.

In the common room, after dinner, is when I nearly blow up. I'm _attempting _to finish my stupid essays for both McGonagall and Snape, but it's so hard to concentrate, with those two lovebirds professing their love for each other_, _if you know what I mean.

I must be glaring at them, because Alicia notices me and walks towards me, her face full of concern.

"Is there something wrong, Katie?" Her voice is annoyingly melodious and I am so tempted to snap her neck.

I try to smooth my voice. "No, no, nothing at all. I'm just concentrating on my essay!"

Alicia nods, but I can see that there's something else behind those blue eyes. Distrust.

So I resume glaring at them.

I was glaring so intensely that I didn't notice another figure plop down beside me on the couch.

"Hey, Katie Kates!" a cheerful voice says, taking me out of my concentration. I scowl, challenging the voice that interrupted me.

Until I notice whom the voice belongs to.

"Fred." My scowl brightens for just a moment. Fred is amazing. He makes everybody happy with just his voice. "What's up?"

Fred's face darkens. "_You _need to tell me what's up. What's with all the glaring? You know I can't stand seeing you angry, Katie Kates!"

I nearly laugh. His nickname for me is atrocious, but at the same time, it makes me feel special.

"Nothing," I reply, hoping that he won't see through my lie. But Fred is good with this stuff.

"No, you're not! You've been angry for, what, the past few weeks?"

Fred is the only person who can make me confess everything without even wanting to. I stare into his perky red hair and gleaming blue eyes, now clouded with confusion. I bite my lower lip, trying my hardest not to fall under his trap.

But I'm too tired to try. So I confess.

"I'msortainlovewithOliverWoodwho'sdatingAliciawho'stooprettyandI'llneverbelikehersoI'llbealoneforever."

I say all this in one breath. It's a miracle I'm not dead on the floor out of exhaustion already. I can feel my face heating up.

"What?" His head is sideways, as though trying to analyze me. "Can you repeat that, maybe _slower _this time?"

I take a deep breath. "You see, I sort of have a crush on Oliver Wood, but he's dating Alicia, who is totally gorgeous and I'll never ever look that gorgeous so I'll be alone forever."

"What?" He's totally surprised now. "You have a crush on our dear captain?"

I sigh and nod my head. For some odd reason, he looks almost crestfallen. I can't imagine why.

He sighs along with me and puts both arms around me. "You, Katie Kates, are screwed."

I pout angrily. "Thanks for _stating the obvious, _Fred."

Fred senses that I'm sad. He's good with telling emotions. He immediately sits up straighter and starts playing with my hair. "Katie Kates...don't feel self-conscious. You're very beautiful. You have the prettiest and longest blonde hair and amazing hazel eyes! Even Alicia is only a brunette, you know."

As if I don't know. As if I don't spend two hours every morning trying to tame the _thing _that is called my long blonde hair, which flies around wildly in the morning. As if I don't spend time putting on makeup so I can _impress _Oliver, which obviously still doesn't work. It's nice of Fred to compliment me, but it doesn't really help.

Fred probably thinks that I don't believe him. "Ahh, c'mon, Kates!"

"Whatever," I say, because, really, I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I stare jealously at Oliver and Alicia. How come Alicia gets everything she wants? She's smart, beautiful, funny and amazing at Quidditch. She does this with seemingly no effort and a lot of grace. I, on the other hand, have to work hard and I'm very clumsy.

"Kates, if it makes you feel any better, I'd totally date you!" He starts to grin, and I cringe, because he's probably up to no good, as usual. "In fact, would you, Katie Elizabeth Bell, accompany me, Fred Weasley, for a day of absolute fun and extravagance at the next Hogsmeade trip?"

I snort at this. "My middle name is not Elizabeth."

"_Fine_, then, my dear Kates. Would you please accompany me to the next Hogsmeade trip? Please?"

I can see something in his eyes. It's like he's practically begging me to go.

"What, will it be like a date or something?"

"Well...sure, if you want it to be. It'll be like a real date." He starts to squirm uncomfortably, his face shining with hope.

It's odd. It's like Fred wants it to be a date. Then something weird happens, like a click in my brain.

Suddenly, memories begin to form in my head, almost like a dream. The special smile Fred has, which I now realize that he only has when he's with me. When Fred and I danced in the pouring rain on the Quidditch field because we were so bored. The time when Fred comforted me and helped me after my cat died. When I lost my textbook and Fred lent me his, even though he needed it class that day. How Fred never failed to cheer me up, ever. Fred. Fred. Fred. _Fred._

Then I realize. _Fred Weasley is in love with me. _Or maybe not. That's a little too strong. Maybe he just has a crush on me.

What I then realize is that for the first time, I don't care about Oliver and Alicia. Maybe Oliver really does love Alicia. But I suddenly don't care. All that matters is Fred and how oblivious I've been.

Fred is watching me carefully. I realize that I've zoned out.

"Of course I want it to be a date, Fred!" I laugh.

Fred breaks out in this huge, huge grin, bigger than I've ever seen before, and he leans down and our lips come crashing together.

The common room has suddenly gone deadly quiet, then becomes extremely loud. There are cheers, cat calls and wolf whistles. George chortles, "Finally! It's really about time!" while Angelina starts chuckling like mad. Even Oliver and Alicia have stopped their snogging time to see what's going on, and are now clapping like it's the best thing that's happened in the world.

I suppose it's for the best that Oliver and I keep our relationship to the platonic level. But I'm really not disappointed. I have someone better and less, well, obsessed with Quidditch.

Fred.

_Fin_

* * *

**So what did you think? Any improvements?**

**Please don't favourite without a review, thanks**

**Have a nice day/night/afternoon!**


End file.
